Lessons
by azurezury
Summary: Hermione teaches Draco a lesson about taking other people's books.


"Done." Hermione grinned to herself as she put her finishing flourish on her potions essay. "And it only took," she glanced up at the clock in the corner of the library, "three hours. A personal best, if I do say so myself."

"Merlin Granger, how pathetic." Hermione froze in rolling up her scroll. She could recognize that drawl anywhere. She shut her eyes, willing herself to keep her cool as she finished her task. Don't let him get under your skin, she told herself. "Tell me, is Weasel that bad of a boyfriend to where you find writing essays more stimulating than being with him?" Draco sneered, leaning on the table, his cool eyes observing her movements. She acted calm, tucking away her things into a bag. Like she never even heard him. She moved to grab a book, but he slammed his palm down on it, forcing her to look up at him.

"My book, Malfoy." She demanded quietly, refusing to let him see any irritation. He grabbed her book and held it to his chest.

"What price are you willing to pay for it?" He purred darkly. Hermione's eyes narrowed and she slowly came around the table. A smirk crawled onto her face as her fingers trailed around and brushed over his thigh. She planted a hand on each side of his hips. She leaned up and let her lips barely touch his.

"My book, Malfoy," Her breath was hot against his face and he gulped slightly, not having expected her to make this move. He assumed that she would get angry and start spewing curses, both verbal and perhaps magical, at him until he finally tossed her book in some dark place that would take her ages to find. His eyes widened as he felt her hook a leg partially on his hip, pushing him further onto the table. She leaned forward and he leaned back, trying to figure out his next move. "My book, Malfoy." She narrowed her eyes and her lips tackled his. Caught completely off guard, he didn't have time to catch himself as she slammed him onto the table top. She ripped the book from his hand but he was too distracted by the fact that she straddled him. He became aware of a dull ache starting up in his groin.

"Okay," he managed. "You got your book, what are you going to do now?" He smirked, regaining some of his composure. She would realize their position, get embarrassed and probably freak out. Instead, she leaned closer, her breasts pressing into him. They felt delightfully round and soft and his fingers twitched, eager to touch.

"Give you a lesson on messing with other people's property." Oh shit, where did her wand come from. He tried to roll away, but her body pinned his. She whispered something and bindings shot out, tightening around his wrists. He bent his knees, trying to lift up but to no avail. She slid down his body, dragging her fingers along his chest, popping open the buttons on his shirt one by one. When she got to his pants, she looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Excited Malfoy?" She whispered in a husky voice, the sound making his cock throb in response. Her palm caressed over the bulge in his pants, her fingers squeezing down and making him grunt in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

He tried to bring a leg up to kick her away, but she caught his ankle. "Not so fast." She flicked her wand, binds shooting out to wrap around his ankle and secure it to the table leg. She repeated the action with other leg before stepping back to admire her work. "I must be the luckiest witch in Hogwarts," she tapped his erection with the tip of her wand, loving the way he squirmed in nervousness. "To have Draco Malfoy, legendary sex god, tied up and at my disposal." She drew the tip of her wand up and down the bulge, wanting to watch him sweat for a little bit more.

"So. You got me tied up. Big deal." He rolled his eyes, once again trying to control the situation. Hermione tapped her chin in thought.

"You're right. I need to do more." She leaned over and swiftly yanked his pants down. He yelped as she caught sensitive flesh. His eyes watered briefly. "Ooh, did I hurt you? Would you like for me to kiss it and make it better?" her eyes stared at the flushed erection. Well, the girls certainly weren't lying when they said that Draco could walk the walk when it came to size. She reached out and grasped his length, giving him a smooth pump. Felt like velvet coated steel. The possibilities of what she could do with him made her dizzy. But this was about teaching him a lesson. Not about giving him pleasure.

She picked up one of her quills, running the feather side along the underside of his length, eyes staring at his face the entire time. His cheeks were flushed and his chest was rising and falling quickly. She circled the feather along the tip, grinning openly when his hips jerked in response.

Draco could feel a tightening in his stomach. He didn't know what was more arousing, her torturous teasing or the look of pure glee on her face. He never thought that would turn him on so much, but holy hell did it ever. His eyes shut, his hips rising up in hopes of getting more contact. A few more strokes and he could find his release.

Hermione felt wetness pooling between her thighs and she bit her lip to keep herself under control. /This is about humiliating him,/ she repeated over and over in her head. Maybe eventually she would believe herself. His hips were rolling in time with the strokes of the feather. White liquid dripped from the tip, making the feathers of her quill sticky. When more started to leak out, she pulled back. Just the slight movement of her thighs rubbing together sent a spark of pleasure shooting through her. He groaned in frustration, hazy eyes opening to stare at her. "Hermione," he panted softly. She took in a deep breath and with trembling fingers, she transfigured her quill into a silver ring.

"Wouldn't want you losing this." She slicked up the ring before sliding it around his head, pressing it snugly underneath. "This should keep you hard enough until someone finds you. Hopefully you won't make too much of a mess when they free you." she chuckled breathlessly, stepping away from him to finish packing her bags. He struggled in earnest now, his eyes no longer full of desire but of fear.

"You - you can't do this!" He was one octave away from a screech and she mentally patted herself on the back. She stroked his chest gently, pulling at a couple of strands of downy hair near his navel.

"I just did. Maybe next time you'll think about it before trying to steal my items, Malfoy." She began to walk away.

"Granger! GRANGER! GET BACK HERE!"

"Keep screaming Malfoy. Someone will hear you and eventually find you." She called out from over her shoulder. Draco slumped back against the table.

Damn.

Bested by the bookworm.

Again.


End file.
